


All I Need

by HenRicken (HersheyHenry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i'm using multiple tags for corrin because i don't know which to use hehe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HersheyHenry/pseuds/HenRicken
Summary: Shura wakes up in the middle of the night from a bad dream, his wife is there to help him. I'm bad at summaries. Please give this a chance.





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something for Fire Emblem... please tell me if something is messed up and I have to fix it! Thank you! Also, since you're here, why not follow me on Tumblr? https://mamosagi.tumblr.com/ !

It was a bad night. Shura stared down at the woman beside him, her short, pink hair messy from sleep. He didn’t know why he was here, why she’d let someone like him sleep next to her. He didn’t want to be awake, being awake meant getting assaulted with these gut-wrenching feelings- but he had just woken up from a nightmare, and if he went back to sleep it would just be a brutal cycle. He had no other choice than to sit there, chest heaving, and shaking slightly with fear. This isn’t the first time this had happened to him; Corrin told him to wake her up whenever it happens, but Shura didn’t want to wake her. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful with that sleepy smile gracing her perfect lips. He reached over to gently card his fingers through her hair. 

Corrin nuzzled Shura’s hand, her crimson eyes fluttering open. Shura pulled his hand away quickly, holding his breath in hopes his wife would close her eyes and go back to sleep. Instead, she looked up at him and giggled softly. “You don’t have to be so nervous, my love.” When she didn’t see her husband give his normal, anxious smile, she began to worry. “Shura? What’s wrong?” He wanted to tell her he was scared, scared that one day he’d wake up and she’d be gone. His nightmares were always about either his past or Corrin. Dreams where all of his insecurity of their relationship took over. He couldn’t possibly tell her that; what if she took it the wrong way and kicked him out? Proved to him that she didn’t truly love him as much as he loved her?

“Why do you keep me here?” Shura asked quietly, afraid of his beloved’s answer. He couldn’t look at her, so he stared down at his hands. He saw the small scars on his palms and forearms, finding any excuse to not see the anger in her eyes. Then he felt Corrin’s hands on his cheek, tilting his head to look at her. Her eyes were filled with a soft sadness that made his heart drop. “Shura…” She whispered as if she would break him if she spoke any louder. He hated that it was true. “I don’t keep you here because I feel bad for you. I love you, you know this.” Shura nodded, about to say something before he processed Corrin’s lips against his own. He reached up and took her hand off of his cheek, holding it with both of his. 

When they parted, Shura buried his face in the crook Corrin’s neck. “I love you so much. I had another bad dream,” he sighed “I woke up and you were gone. I was reaching out and I couldn’t feel you, I didn’t know what to do. I… I need you, Corrin.” Shura closed his eyes as he felt Corrin pet his head. She didn’t say anything for a while, knowing that her husband wanted the silence. Shura wrapped his arms around her waist as she began to speak, “Love, I promise you that will never happen. You’re never gonna wake up alone ever again, okay? I need you too, I don’t know what I would do with myself if you left,” Shura lifted his head back up to look at her. She leaned forward and kissed him, “you signed up for this, Shura. Should’ve thought about that before we had Kana.” He chuckled at that, blushing when he saw his wife smiling at him.

Corrin moved to sit on Shura’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking at him, her eyes filled with adoration for the older man. He smirked and placed his hands on her hips, something about this whole scene making him finally feel at peace. Having one of the few people that actually mean something to him so close to him, so kind and gentle with his fragile heart. He loved Corrin, and Corrin loved him. “I love you, Shura. I’ll tell you as many times as you need.” Shura kissed her cheek, “Why don’t we go back to sleep, princess?” Corrin nodded and shuffled back to her side of the bed, waiting for Shura to lay down so she could snuggle into his side, hands locked around his torso.

When he finally closed his eyes and let sleep take over, he knew he was going to be okay. He knew he had someone to come home to, to wake up with. That was all he ever needed.


End file.
